


Nothing Changed

by 27twinsister



Category: Tensou Sentai Goseiger
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Childhood Friends, F/M, Full Moon, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: You don’t know who your soulmate is until both of you are 18 years old (or older) and you are together (in the same area) on a full moon. There is no dramatic difference (no tattoos, countdowns, etc) you just suddenly think your soulmate’s name. And then you know who they are!
Relationships: Alata & Eri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Gen and Aro Prompts (Any fandom)





	Nothing Changed

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [spitecentral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitecentral/pseuds/spitecentral) in the [GenAndAroPrompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GenAndAroPrompts) collection. 



> Nobody:  
> Me: you know who’s a cute couple? Alata and Eri from Goseiger. You know what would be adorable? This exact prompt I claimed.  
> The Goseigers are Gosei Angels (guardian angels) and they have different elemental powers.

Gosei Angels were quite interesting. They were pretty similar to normal humans and could go from Gosei World to Earth and back using the Tower of Heaven. They aged like normal humans and laws and regulations applied accordingly.  
Alata and Eri were friends for as long as they could remember. They were both part of the Skick (sky-ick) tribe and were pretty much the same age, so they spent a lot of time together naturally through school and became best friends. They also held hands and cuddled a lot together, ever since they were children. It wasn’t meant romantically, angels cuddled platonically all the time.  
“Though it’s not like it’s hard for Skicks to have best friends,” Hyde commented.  
The Skicks were generally more friendly and air headed than Seaicks like Hyde, who were logical and used their heads more.  
Or Landicks, like Agri and Moune, the siblings who were more focused and relied on each other, but were able to be independent when needed.  
“But they don’t have any other best friends. Do they? I thought it was just each other,” Moune said.  
“No. Alata told me he considers all three of us, and Eri, his best friend. He’s just known her the longest,” Agri revealed.

They were hanging out on Earth when it happened. It was a very nice evening, and apparently it was a full moon, so everyone went outside to look.  
“Wow!”  
“It’s so pretty!”  
The Skicks stopped their praises for a moment and looked at each other.  
“What?” Agri asked, worried that something was wrong.  
“Nothing,” the duo laughed. “We’re just soulmates, that’s all.”  
“Oh. What?” Everyone realized that this was new information.  
“Um, we just found out. That’s how finding out your soulmate works,” Eri explained.  
“Oh. So you’re soulmates!” Moune laughed. “That explains a lot.”  
The soulmates tilted their heads.

Nothing really changed after that. Alata and Eri has always been soulmates, and now they finally knew. They kept being best friends and soulmates, while still being best friends with everyone else.  
Of course they occasionally held hands, cuddled, and were generally sweet, but that was just how angels were.  
Nothing changed. That was a good thing.


End file.
